


Hidden Chemistry

by Xx_rizzl_xX



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017), Riverdale (TV 2017) RPF
Genre: Canon Lesbian Relationship, Daddy Kink, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, choni, choni smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-06-27 20:01:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15692397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xx_rizzl_xX/pseuds/Xx_rizzl_xX
Summary: Cheryl Blossom is the Queen of Riverdale high and is known for hating the serpents. She finds herself with feelings for one of them.They try to keep things secret but everyone always finds out, which is fine until Penelope and the Ghoulies find out.Lots and Lots of smut as always! Every chapter but the first one will have smut in it.





	1. She doesn't know what she wants.

**Author's Note:**

> I will return to Be My Joker soon but I am not sure where I want to take it so, for now, enjoy this smutty fic. The first chapter is important to read, but I promise every other chapter has smut.
> 
> Twitter- @xxxalexrizzl

It was the third day of the Southsider’s being at Riverdale high, after their school being shut down. This left them to be automatically transferred to the only other school in the area. Riverdale had balance before the Southsider’s turned up, there was the popular kids and the ones who were to stay quiet. Above all, there was Cheryl Blossom. She was the HBIC, the one true queen of Riverdale high, and no one questioned her judgment. The king was first class asshole Reggie Mantle, captain of the football team. He was simply a bully, the power went to his head and anyone who got in his way should be instantly eliminated. 

The Southsider’s were part of a biker gang named the Serpents. In an attempt to keep the new students in check it was mandatory for everyone to try out for at least one extracurricular. Sweet Pea was tall and muscular so it made sense for him to try out for the football team. Doing so caused some tension, as it turns out, he is quite good at football. 

Reggie was stood at the end of his table in the canteen, in front of him was all of his goons, the rest of the football team. “Dumb tall scum is not going to be on our team!” He shouted, “These scum will take any chance they can get to take over this school, and him being on our team is just the start of it.” 

Toni tried so hard not to overhear, and to keep walking. Moving to Riverdale high was a great thing in her opinion, it was finally a chance to do something good and get out of Riverdale. In order to do that she needed to keep her anger in check and stay out of trouble. But Sweet Pea was like her big brother; she couldn’t just let him talk like that about him. 

The short pink haired girl scrunched her fists tighter as Reggie kept shouting before she knew it she was smacking the tray from the captain’s hands. Food and drink flew everywhere and while Reggie stood frozen in shock, Toni charged at him wrapping her arms around his waist and throwing him to the floor. Before anyone could react Toni was on top of Reggie throwing punch after punch to his face. Soon the big football player had finally come to realize what was happening and threw the small girl to the floor, punching her face once before another footballer, Archie, was pulling the tall dark haired boy off of her. 

Cheryl reached down and pulled Toni to her feet, “Move along scum.” She said dismissing her quickly.

Toni ran to the girl’s toilets and looked at herself in the mirror, “Fuck sake Topaz, why can’t you just enjoy a good thing?” she said to herself. She could taste blood in her mouth coming from her bust lip. Toni looked down at her flashing phone,

To: Topaz  
From: Sweet Pea  
Where are you? That shit head Reggie just walked passed me covered in blood! 

To: Sweet Pea  
From: Topaz  
Yeah, that was me.

To: Topaz  
From: Sweet Pea  
Holy shit, where are you? Did he hurt you? I will kill him!

To: Sweet Pea  
From: Topaz  
I’m fine, I won’t take long. Wait for me at our bikes.

Before Toni could read the next reply, the redheaded queen Cheryl Blossom burst through the door of the toilet. The two girls stood staring for a moment or two, it felt like forever. “Are you,” Cheryl started but stumbled on her words. She walked closer looking at her warily, her eyes darting from the other girl’s eyes to her bust lip. “Are you okay?” Cheryl asked quietly. 

Toni creased her brow, confused as to why this girl was being so nice to her all of a sudden. “Err, Yeah I’m fine.” 

Cheryl was so close to Toni she could feel her hot breath on her face. She reached a hand up slowly to run her thumb just below her bust lip. “I’m sorry he hurt you.” She whispered, “You need help cleaning it up.”

Toni stepped back, “Why are you being nice to me?” She snapped. 

Cheryl dropped her hand to her side and started to twiddle her thumbs together. “I know you probably won't believe me but I genuinely want to check you're okay.”

“Okay, but why?” Toni couldn’t even imagine why this girl, who one second ago hated her, now cared for her wellbeing. 

It was Cheryl’s turn to look confused, “I don’t know,” Cheryl looked more flustered the more she tried to think of a reason for being nice. “You want help or not.” 

Toni nodded hesitantly and Cheryl stepped forwards again. She opened her bag and pulled out a makeup bag. Her long manicured fingers rummaged around for a moment before retrieving a cotton pad. She lifted the pad to Toni’s lips careful not to hurt her too much. When the cotton made contact with the short girl's lip she winced slightly.

Cheryl snapped her hand back away from Toni’s face looking panicked. “Sorry.” 

“It’s okay, carry on,” Toni said softly. Cheryl lifted the cotton pad back up to the girls face cautiously dabbing her lip, mopping up the blood. 

“There you go; it looks a little better.” The redhead looked pleased with her work. “It will be bruised tomorrow but that’s nothing some makeup won’t fix.” She shrugged her shoulders and packed her bag back up gracefully. 

“Thanks,” Toni started, “Does your boyfriend know you here helping me after I just punched him?”

Cheryl snorted, “Please, that oaf is not my boyfriend. He has the IQ of a snail.” The redhead had her hand on her hip, she oozed confidence. Cheryl really didn’t know why she had an urge to help Toni. She was Serpent scum; she shouldn’t associate with such people. She didn’t even know why she was still here talking to this girl, but every fiber of her being told her to stay around her forever and never let her go.

“Okay,” Toni put her hands up in surrender. “Thanks anyway, don’t worry I won’t tell anyone you helped the scum.” 

Cheryl snapped her head up and darted her eyes to the soft brown eyes in front of her, god they were so soft. “I don’t think you,” 

The door of the toilets opened again, it was Midge Clump, one of the cheerleaders. Cheryl’s eyes turned to panic and she pushed Toni by the shoulders. Not too hard but it hurt more emotionally than physically. Toni looked at her confused, “What the fuck Blossom?” 

“Don’t you dare come anywhere near any of us Northsiders again!” Cheryl shouted, “Do you understand?” 

Toni stood bewildered, one second this girl is wiping the blood from her face and looking her in the eyes in a way she couldn’t even begin to explain, the next she is pushing her around and shouting. 

“Don’t just stand there! I said do you understand?” Cheryl repeated again, just as harsh as before.

“Yeah, loud and clear.” Toni snapped, she leaned down and grabbed her bag and pushed her way past the other Vixen before pushing her way through the door careful not to look back. 

Once out in the parking lot, Toni was still angry and confused by what had just happened when she spotted Sweet Pea and Fangs leaning against their bikes. “Hey, assholes!” She hollered. The two leather clad boys turned to see Toni.

“What happened? He busted your lip, I will kill that steroid junkie.” Sweet Pea was quickly stopped in his tracks by Jughead and Betty who joined the group at their bikes. Jughead placed a hand on his chest and pushed him back towards his bike. 

“No one is killing anyone.” Jughead was the serpents king, so his word goes no matter how annoying it could be. 

“Look what he did to Tiny!” Sweet Pea sneered, clenching his fists.

Jughead looked over to Toni, “Explain what happened.” 

“He was talking shit about Sweet Pea,” Toni started as she pulled her helmet onto her head and swung a leg over her bike. “he was asking for it. He was calling us scum; I couldn’t just ignore that. I am sick of these fuckers treating us like shit.”

“Look, I get it but we need to lay low. This is a good opportunity for us, we can’t mess this up. No more fighting, understood?” God Jughead was annoying but he was right.

Toni sighed, “Fine,” Sweet Pea and Fangs reluctantly nodded. 

Later that night Sweet Pea and Toni were sat on the sofa eating take away pizza and watching Netflix as they do most nights. 

“Sweet’s?” Toni broke the silence.

“Yeah?” He asked,

“Something really weird happened after the fight, I have been trying to make sense of it for hours now and it just doesn’t add up.” Toni rambled on, “When I went to the toilet to clean my face up Cheryl Blossom came in,”

“The bitch of Riverdale high herself,” Sweet Pea interrupted nearly choking on his pizza. “I bet she gave you an earful.” He laughed.

“But that’s the thing,” She explained, “She didn’t, she asked if I was okay and helped to clean my lip. She pulled out a cotton pad and cleaned my face herself.” Sweet Pea for once in his life was speechless. “I know, that’s not even it. Then that Midge girl came into the toilet and she got all weird, pushed me away and started shouting at me.”

Sweet Pea started laughing, hard. “A Blossom has a thing for a Serpent.” 

“What? No!” Toni snapped, leaning across the sofa to punch the tall dark haired boy on the arm. 

“Sorry Tiny but she clearly has a thing for you, she just doesn’t want any of her rich stuck up friends to know.” 

Toni wouldn’t say anything but that did make sense and to be honest, god she thought Cheryl was hot. But didn’t everyone, it wasn’t a secret that she was the hottest girl in school, that’s why she was so popular because everyone wanted her. Toni chastised herself for thinking about a Blossom that away. She wasn’t even gay.

“Shut up, I don’t know. I never understand these Northsiders.” Toni ended the conversation as quick as possible. 

Toni couldn’t sleep for hours that night, she tossed and turned in her bed and all she could think about was Cheryl fucking Blossom of all people. She fought the thoughts for as long as she could but eventually, she gave in and her mind was full of Cheryl on the back of her bike, her red hair blowing in the wind and her arms wrapped tightly around Toni’s waist. To Cheryl’s red hair splayed across her pillow, moaning and writhing beneath her. ‘No’ Toni scolded herself again. If anything the two could only be friends as Cheryl is as straight as they come. ‘But what if she isn’t straight? Don’t be stupid’ She said to herself. She wondered for a brief moment if Cheryl would think of her at night. Of course not, she’s Cheryl Blossom for god sake. Toni shook her head one last time then finally managed to fall asleep.


	2. Texting Sorry=Sexting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cheryl is distracted all day by Toni and eventually gets her number and texts her to say sorry for yesterday. Cheryl proves she isn't straight   
> Finally some smut.

Turns out Toni wasn’t the only one who couldn’t sleep last night. Cheryl also spent the night tossing and turning going over what on earth happened to her when she was in that toilet with the Serpent. She always has so much control and confidence, but when in that toilet with Toni she had nothing. It felt amazing, not that she would ever admit that to anyone. For once she didn’t have to put up a huge wall or bitchy front. Why did it have to be her, of all people why does it have to be a Serpent? This is the question that ran through the redhead's mind all night. 

She sat in the cafeteria alone with her chin resting on her hand and her eyes slowly flickering shut. That was until there was a huge bang. Cheryl jumped almost off the seat, her eyes snapping open. It was Veronica and Betty.

“Morning sunshine.” Veronica quipped, giggling along with Betty.

“Late night cousin?” Betty asked. The two girls sat across from their sleepy friend assessing her face. Cheryl was never tired, in fact, she would be at school at least an hour before everyone else because, as she says, ‘I can't just lay bed and do nothing.’ Today she looks like she could have done with another few hours sleep. 

“Yes, I didn’t sleep all night, mother had her gentleman callers round.” Cheryl lied. It’s a good job she is either a good actor or the lie is simply too believable. Either way, she was in the clear. 

Betty wrinkled up her nose in disgust. “Mrs. Blossom is getting it.” Veronica sniggered, only to be quickly quietened by the death stare from Miss Blossom. 

Toni came walking into the cafeteria, followed by her friends in black. God, she looked amazing Cheryl thought to herself. She swung her long pink and brown hair over her shoulder as she sat down on the table top with her feet on the seat where her glorious ass should be. Cheryl shunned the thought of Toni’s ass immediately, but only because there was a new distraction. Her mouth. Whenever Toni wasn’t talking she would chew on her lip slightly, it was more than distracting to Cheryl, it was hypnotizing. 

The short serpent then punched the taller dark Serpent in the arm and threw her head back in a glorious carefree laugh. It was beautiful.

“Cheryl,” Veronica shouted waving her hands in front of her face. “Hello, earth to Cheryl.” 

Cheryl finally snapped back to reality, how long had she been staring? “Sorry, what did you say?”

“What the hell has gotten into you?” Veronica questioned. 

“I honestly have no idea.” Cheryl then made extra effort to stay present for the rest of the day to cover up her earlier daydreaming. 

Later that night Cheryl was laying in her bed staring at her phone with a text wrote out that had been checked and checked again. It was a message to Toni Topaz, why couldn’t she let this girl go?

To: Toni  
From: Bombshell  
Hey, I Just wanted to say I’m sorry for yesterday in the toilets. X

To: Bombshell  
From: Toni  
Cheryl? How did you even get my number?

Cheryl sat thinking back to earlier today after cheer practice when she had Betty pressed against a locker and threatening her for Toni's number. 

To: Toni  
From: Bombshell  
I have my ways. Anyway like I said, I’m sorry. 

To: Bombshell  
From: Toni  
Its okay, I know the queen can’t be seen with scum like me.

To: Toni  
From: Bombshell  
I really don’t think your scum. 

To: Bombshell  
From: Toni  
I know sorry, I have just had a rough night at work.

To: Toni  
From: Bombshell  
Do you work after school?

To: Bombshell  
From: Toni  
Yeah, someone has to pay the bills.

Cheryl felt awful that she didn’t even think about the fact that Toni may not get everything paid for by her mother. Although her family is full of awful people at least they provided for her.

To: Bombshell  
From: Toni  
You looked tired today, you didn’t sleep last night?

To: Toni  
From: Bombshell  
Yeah, you could say that.

To: Bombshell  
From: Toni  
Noticed you staring at me today, anyone would think you had a thing for me Blossom. Then again you are as straight as they come.

To: Toni  
From: Bombshell  
Please, you don’t know how straight I am. I am bisexual thank you.

To: Bombshell  
From: Toni  
Prove it.

Cheryl sat staring blankly at her phone for a moment unsure how she could possibly ‘prove it’. 

To: Toni  
From: Bombshell  
How exactly do you suppose I do that?

Toni was laying in bed, staring at her phone in a very different way. Toni wasn’t like Cheryl she wouldn't hide her feelings about anyone. She would be clear about how she wanted Cheryl and how hot she was; it wasn’t a secret. For Cheryl, on the other hand, she feared any kind of positive emotion probably due to her past. The smirk grew on her face as she typed.

To: Bombshell  
From: Toni  
Well, let me think. What about you tell me exactly what you would do with a girl?

Cheryl sat gobsmacked, she had never sexted anyone before and her first time doing so was about to be with a Serpent. She was so competitive even this she felt the need to win at if possible. Cheryl was perfect at everything and Toni Topaz wasn’t about to witness anything but greatness. 

To: Toni  
From: Bombshell  
Okay, let’s say I was with you right now, and you have your hands on my hips sliding them around to my ass while I straddle you.

Well, Toni was not expecting that, firstly she didn’t think the redhead would give in to her jokes, and secondly, she definitely wasn’t expecting to hear about Cheryl and herself.

To: Bombshell  
From: Toni  
Damn, I defiantly would do that and so much more. 

Cheryl didn’t even think before she hit send on her next message, it was a question she simply needed answering. 

To: Toni  
From: Bombshell  
You really want me like that?

Truth is yes, Cheryl was hot but no one had ever really made a move on her or expressed how beautiful she was. Obviously the guys at school thought she was hot but most were scared of her. Yet here she is texting this beautiful girl that she has a huge crush on yet won't admit, and the girl wants her. 

To: Bombshell  
From: Toni  
Are you kidding? You are the sexiest girl I have ever seen! I would do so many things to you.

To: Toni  
From: Bombshell  
Like what?

Cheryl was blushing now and the thoughts running through her mind of Toni in her bed with her head between her legs was driving her crazy.

To: Bombshell  
From: Toni  
I thought you were the one who was proving themselves, not me?

To: Toni  
From: Bombshell  
Please, I really want to know. No one has ever said they want me like that.

Toni’s heart hurt, for the redhead for a moment, she wanted to let her know how much she was worth at least to her. 

To: Bombshell  
From: Toni  
Well, first I need to know what you're wearing.

Cheryl sat for a moment wondering if she should back out now. She was treading in dangerous waters. 

To: Toni  
From: Bombshell  
Look for yourself ;)

Toni opened her phone and her jaw dropped, there was a picture of Cheryl Blossom in a red silk nightgown laying among red and black sheets. She had her cleavage purposely on show and it looked perfect. 

To: Toni  
From: Bombshell  
You still with me?

To: Bombshell  
From: Toni  
Yeah, sorry. That photo omg you are so fucking sexy. If you were here right now I would run my hands down your hips and around to your ass. Then I would lift you up and wrap them beautiful legs around my waist, kissing you I would lay you down on the bed and run my hands up your thighs.

Cheryl’s stomach felt like it was falling to the floor, her panties were ruined. She wanted to touch herself and relive some of the tension built up inside her but that would make this real. She wasn’t sure if she was ready to admit to herself that this was in fact happening. 

To: Toni  
From: Bombshell  
Holy fuck, yes, please. What else?

To: Bombshell  
From: Toni  
Tease yourself for me.

Cheryl didn’t need telling twice, she slid her hand down over her breasts and further down until she reached her lace panties. She moved the material aside and ran her finger teasingly over her drenched slit as instructed. She continued to do so but struggled to stay still due to the relentless teasing.

To: Toni  
From: Bombshell  
I am, I need more.

Toni was also touching herself, but not in the same way Cheryl was. Toni was rubbing at her clit faster and faster, god she wanted to cum. The thought of Cheryl blossom teasing herself thinking of a serpent drove her crazy.

To: Bombshell  
From: Toni  
You can fuck yourself now baby, imagine it's me, my fingers rubbing you until you scream.

With that Cheryl was gone, one text and she was thrown over the edge. All that pent up sexual frustration, gone, at least for a while. She lay there panting for a moment then remembered, Toni may be working on making herself cum too. Its only fair she helped her out.

Toni looked at her phone and came undone, Cheryl had two of her fingers held up to her face, drenched in cum. She had her tongue swiping up the sides tasting herself and her eyes shut.

To: Bombshell  
From: Toni  
Fuck me! I came so hard.

To: Toni  
From: Bombshell  
Me too! I am going to sleep, see you tomorrow?

To: Bombshell  
From: Toni  
Sure, sleep tight.

Well, maybe Cheryl isn’t straight after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think and leave ideas on my Tumblr or asks about anything. @xxx-xxxhotdog.
> 
> p.s thanks @sensationnelchoni for the name of this fic.


	3. The Confession.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cheryl finally admits how she feels about Toni and her mother is out for the night so obviously, Cheryl invites her around for a sleepover!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy it.   
> I plan on update Be My Joker at some point but I'm enjoying writing this new one for you so forgive me!
> 
> Leave me suggestions and whatever else on Tumblr @xxx-xxxhotdog feel free to just ask me about anything I am an open book especially about sex ;)

The morning after sexting with Toni, Cheryl left for school early. She couldn’t stand being in the same house as her mother too for long, too long meaning any amount of time at all. She reminded her of how she was deviant and unlovable. Cheryl knew being gay wasn’t bad, but she also knew that she didn’t want to be hit by her own mother again. 

She sat at the edge of the sports field under a tree as the sun was out. Having red hair came with its downsides, such as the pale skin that burnt from the slightest bit of sun. Cheryl had her sunglasses on and a book in her hand. She was so wrapped up in her reading that she didn’t even notice that Toni had sat down next to her. Cheryl finally realized and darted her eyes around the field checking no one was watching.

“Calm down Bombshell, no one is here, school doesn’t start for another hour or so yet.” Toni teased. The girl shuffled closer to Cheryl until their arms were touching. “What you reading Cherry?” The pink haired girl looked over to examine some boring book on something she would never understand.

“Why are you even here?” Cheryl huffed.

“I usually come in early, I can’t stand waiting around. Anyway, home isn’t exactly great for me.” Toni simply shrugged and Cheryl looked at her sympathetically for a moment. "It's fine you don't have to feel sorry for me." And with that Cheryl turned her attention back to her book.

The girls sat in silence for a while, not an awkward one. Actually, it was lovely.

Toni finally broke the silence, “So, last night was fun.” Cheryl quickly snapped her head from her book and looked at Toni with panic in her eyes. “Hey, calm down. I won't tell anyone, I know how hard it is to come out.”

Cheryl’s face softened slightly and her shoulders slouched against Toni’s. “Thank you. It's not that it’s you or anything, it's just.”

“Its fine,” Toni butted in but Cheryl wanted to explain herself. She needed to.

“No, listen to me, please. My mother, she doesn’t like it.” Cheryl sighed a moment, debating whether she was ready to open up to Toni yet. “There was this girl, her name was Heather. We were best friends.” Her voice broke a little. “Anyway, long story short my mother caught us in bed together and she made her disappear. After that, I never heard the end of it. She would call me, deviant.” 

Toni’s brow was creased and her heart ached for this beautiful girl in front of her. She moved her hand to rest on Cheryl’s knee and caught her eye contact. “You are not deviant Cheryl. I promise you that.”

Both girls looked into each other's eyes, and both thought the same thing. God, she is beautiful.

Their moment was cut short by a loud ringing of the bell letting them know it was time to head to class. Cheryl looked around frantically to check no one was to see her. 

“My mother is out all night, come over tonight at 8?” Cheryl asked, hoping to god Toni would hurry up and answer so she could leave before she was caught.

“Sure, I will see you at 8.” Toni gave Cheryl the softest smile and for a moment Cheryl was lost in it. That was until Toni began to giggle. “Maybe you should get to class, you will be late.”

Cheryl now flustered stood quickly and straightened herself up. She needed a way to gain back some power. So just before she left, she leaned down and planted a swift kiss to the dark skin on Toni’s cheek. “Bye, TT.” And with that, she was gone. Toni was left gobsmacked just as Cheryl wanted.

 

Finally, it was 8 o-clock and Toni was pulling into the driveway of the biggest house she had ever seen. She hopped off her bike and removed her helmet to see Cheryl stood leaning on the door frame waiting for her. “Hey, Cha Cha, hurry up and get in here, it’s freezing.” Cheryl was wearing a red silk robe, that she had tightly wrapped around her body with her arms crossed in a desperate attempt to keep whatever warm she could inside her.

Once inside Cheryl grabbed Toni’s hand and rushed the girl upstairs and into her bedroom. 

“Whoa Cheryl, slow down what’s happening?” Toni laughed nervously.

“Sit down on the bed,” Cheryl demanded in her usual bratty tone, as she pushed Toni gently by the shoulders onto the four-poster bed.

“Will you please tell me what the hell is happening,” Toni begged. Her eyes were darting around the large room trying to assess her surroundings. 

Cheryl stood in front of her looking Toni up and down hungrily. “I really like you,” Cheryl took a breath before continuing never taking her eyes off of Toni’s. “I have wanted you for so long, I was just so scared. I still am.”

Toni was staring at Cheryl in shock, she did not expect this to be the first nor the last thing Cheryl Blossom was going to say to her tonight. 

“I want you. I want you so, so bad.” Her voice was lower now, almost sensual. Yet her face told a different story. She was terrified.

“Cher, you don’t need to be scared, at least not when it's just us.” Toni stood and walked slowly over to the redhead. “I would never let anyone hurt you, not even yourself.” The shorter girl placed her hands gently onto Cheryl’s silk-clad hips. “And if you didn’t already know, I really like you to.” a smile spread across both girl's lips.

Cheryl finally moved in and placed her lips to Toni’s, just like she had dreamed of doing for nights on end. They were softer than she could have ever imagined. They moved together awkwardly at first but quickly meeting each other’s pace both breathless but refusing to stop. 

Toni ran her tongue over Cheryl’s bottom lip asking for entrance. The redhead parted her lips slightly and Toni began exploring.

After a moment the two girls parted reluctantly, panting breathlessly. They looked at each other for a moment admiring the beauty of the other. It wasn’t long before their lips were together again. This time Toni walked Cheryl backward until her back was against a dresser. The shorter girl then reached down slightly to grab the back of the redhead’s thighs, lifting her on top of the dresser.

Cheryl’s mind was reeling, she wanted this for so long but nothing could prepare her for what was actually happening. Toni was so fucking sexy, she knew exactly where to touch and what to do. 

Toni wrapped her fingers up in the red baby hairs on the back of Cheryl’s neck. The redhead groaned into the serpent's mouth. The pink haired girl decided that she must like hair pulling, so she grabbed a generous hand full of red hair and pulled. Cheryl let her head fall back a needy whimper, leaving her lips quickly hushed by her biting her own bottom lip. Toni took this moment to attack the other girls neck with her teeth and tongue.

Cheryl eventually gained some composure and pushed Toni lightly on her shoulders, just enough to make room for her to stand. The two walked to the bed, Toni’s legs hitting the edge of then falling backward. Cheryl climbed on top of her and straddled her waist. Then the serpent lifted her hands, but they were quickly thrown back down to the bed. Cheryl looked down at the gorgeous dark skin below her. Then she pulled the bow that was holding her robe on, she painfully slowly slid it off her shoulders. Toni was basically drooling, her eyes black with desire. 

Cheryl was wearing a red one piece; she definitely knew what she was getting tonight. Toni eyed her up hungrily. It wasn’t long before Toni snapped back to reality and wrapped her arm around the taller girl’s waist, quickly turning them over until Cheryl was underneath her. She swiftly removed her own shirt revealing a black lace bralette. The redhead’s jaw dropped. Her eyes running down Toni's neck and to her nipples that showed through the thin material, then finally down to her abs, oh my god her fucking abs!

“Like what you see red?” Toni quipped. Cheryl nodded slowly, constantly scanning the other girl’s beauty and running her fingertips down the serpent's stomach. Toni giggled lightly before lowing herself once again to kiss and nip the pale skin on Cheryl’s neck.

Cheryl placed her hands on Toni’s shoulder’s silently asking her to stop. The serpent gave her a worried look. “What’s wrong? Did I go too far? Sorry, I thought you wanted to.” Cheryl quickly shushed her with her lips, placing a gentle kiss. 

“I just, I haven’t, you know.” Cheryl covered her face with her arm in embarrassment. Toni sighed in relief.

“That’s okay, we can just stop if you want,” Toni said as she removed the girl's arms from her now red face.

“No, I want to I just thought I should tell you.”

“So you bought this sexy one piece just for me?” Toni raised her eyebrow teasing. 

Toni smirked and pushed Cheryl gently so she was lying back on the bed. She leaned down and nipped her ear slightly, “I am going to make you cum so hard baby.” The redhead shivered as she felt the hot breath in her ear.

“Please,” Was all Cheryl could say. 

Toni kissed down lower and lower until she reached the redhead's breasts. She grazed her hard nipples with her teeth through the lace covering them. Cheryl’s hands darted into the Serpent’s hair intertwining them desperately. She let out a strangled groan, one that Toni could feel rumble through her chest. 

The serpent then worked her way lower running her hands from the other girl’s hips and down her thighs. The redhead threw her head back in frustration, praying Toni would hurry up. 

Once at her center the serpent looked up with her bottom lip between her teeth. “You really wanted me to fuck you huh? You even got crotchless panties all for me, what a good girl.” Toni slid her finger up the wet hot slit in front of her and Cheryl was already a breathless spluttering mess. “Fuck baby, you’re so wet for me.” Toni groaned.

“Please, TT, stop teasing.” Cheryl panted, thrusting herself into Toni’s hand. 

Toni smirked, “Such a needy little girl. What do you want me to do to you?”

Cheryl felt conflicted, she wasn’t one to talk dirty or even swear really but that was about to change today. She rolled her eyes and in her desperate state she groaned out, “I want you to fuck me, make me cum so hard, pleaseeeee.”

And fuck her Toni did, she leaned down and placed her tongue flat on Cheryl’s clit then hummed at the sweet taste. The redhead squirmed and wriggled impatiently. She had already never felt better than she does right now. 

Just as Cheryl thought it couldn’t get any better, she looked down to Toni and she looked up as she wrapped her lips around her nub of nerves and sucked on it gently. The redhead nearly screamed, for a moment she praised god her mother wasn’t home to hear this. But that thought was soon gone when Toni entered her with one slender finger.

“Fuck, TT. Don’t stop, it feels so good.” The redhead was whimpering almost continuously now, unable to stop if she wanted to. 

Toni lapped at her clit vigorously now intent on making Cheryl Blossom cum harder than ever before. She entered her with another finger and curled them into that sweet spot inside her. One, two more strokes and it was over. Cheryl came screaming and shaking, “Toni, holy fuck, OH MY GOD.”

The redhead lay there panting as Toni moved back up the bed and flopped down next to her also breathless. 

“So, how was it?” Toni asked grinning widely. 

Cheryl just laughed and shook her head, Toni took that as it was pretty good. “That, that was too good. How can it get better?”

“Oh, baby that’s just the start!”


	4. Abs Abs Abssss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cheryl is obsessed with Toni's abs.  
> Lots of sex!!! I wrote 2 smutty parts just for you guys. enjoy thirst hoes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming on my period so you guys are lucky because it makes me horny as fuckkk, I put two smutty parts in this so enjoy.
> 
> As always leave requests and questions, like I said I am an open book so ask me anything on Tumblr @xxx-xxxhotdog

The first week of school after the two girls had first spent the night together was by far the hardest. They would pass each other and not even look. They would, however, meet after school. Once together the two girls were obsessed, never taking their hands or eyes off of one another. Their nights were most often spent in Cheryl’s car just talking. Over the last week, they got to know each other pretty well. The two had sex once in the car but it was a small space as the car was a small red soft top. This left the girls incredibly sexually frustrated.

It was Friday after school and Cheryl had cheer practice so Toni decided she would go to the gym and work out while she waited for her girlfriend. After an agonizing hour, Cheryl finally dismissed the poor exhausted Vixens then once they had all left she headed towards to gym. When she entered Toni was on a pull-up bar. She was wearing a black sports bra and a pair of yoga pants that hugged her curves in all the right places. 

The redhead watched as Toni lifted and lowered herself repeatedly. Her abs flexing as she did so. Cheryl admired a bead of sweat that ran down the Serpent's toned stomach. The Vixen stood, still in her cheer uniform, lip between her teeth and her hair twirling between her fingers. Toni noticed Cheryl and gave her a cheeky grin followed by a wink. She let herself drop down off the bar and grabbed her towel wiping her face still panting.

“Hey baby, you okay?” Toni laughed. She loved it when Cheryl looked at her in that way. It made her feel sexy and wanted, and for it to be Cheryl Blossom, the hottest girl on this planet to be looking at her that way meant all the more to her.

“Yeah, I am amazing,” Cheryl said in a low sultry voice as she walked slowly over to the Serpent making extra effort to sway her hips. Just as she wanted, Toni’s eyes drifted leisurely down to the redhead’s hips. Fuck she looked hot in her cheer uniform. How are these even a school uniform? Cheryl’s long legs were on show and the skirt ended nearly at the top of her thighs. The slightest bend and her ass cheeks would be on show.

Once Cheryl reached Toni she lifted her arms and wrapped them around the serpent’s neck, tangling her fingers into the cotton candy pink hair. Toni’s hands instinctively rested on the Vixen’s hips. 

“You look so sexy in this cheer uniform.” Cheryl gave Toni a cheeky smile, one only the Serpent was ever to see.

“Tell me something I don’t know.” The redhead quipped. She then looked down at Toni’s stomach, “You been working hard baby?” She said, her hands running down to her abs and her fingernails scraping them slightly.

Toni giggled, “Hell yeah, I have to look good to be worthy of you baby.” Cheryl was taken back by the compliment; she wasn’t expecting the Serpent to turn it back around on her.

“Kiss me,” Cheryl demanded, Toni looked around for a moment checking no one was looking then realized if they were, they already had seen quite the show.  
The two girls kissed, Cheryl turning it heated fast, biting down on Toni’s bottom lip until she whimpered. The Serpent was lost, she grabbed a generous handful of ass and palmed it roughly before slapping it hard. Cheryl let out a playful squeal and it was game over. Toni lifted the redhead to wrap her legs around her waist and walked over to hold her up against the wall.

Cheryl had her hands back in the Serpent’s hair and was pulling her as close as she could. 

“Are you sure about this baby?” Toni asked concerned that Cheryl may be worried about having sex in school considering she was still closeted. 

“God yes, I’m so horny. Just fuck me already.” The redhead groaned. 

Toni held Cheryl up with one hand on her ass as the other made its way under the skirt of her cheer uniform. She moved the material of Cheryl’s panties aside and swiped her finger over her already throbbing pussy. The redhead gasped and gripped a little harder onto the back on Toni’s neck. 

“Fucking hell Cheryl, how are you this wet?” Toni gasped, genially curious as to what she was doing while at practice.

“Shut up, I can’t help it, you were all sweaty and god damn it I think I have an obsession with your abs!” Cheryl Bombshell was obsessed with a Serpent’s abs. Toni couldn’t believe what she was hearing.

The Southsider quickly trusted a finger inside her girlfriend. Cheryl threw her head back into the wall behind her and moaned loudly. Toni began to move, curling her fingers and thrusting her hips to help push her finger deeper inside the redhead.

Toni soon added another finger, thrusting even harder. Cheryl was practically screaming now, grinding her hips as much as she could.

“Baby, you better be quiet or someone might hear.” Toni was worried not for herself, she couldn’t care less if someone were to see them, in fact, that would be hot as hell. She was more worried for Cheryl’s sake.

“TT, I really don’t care, just make me cum.” The redhead demanded. Toni continued her punishing pace hitting that spot inside Cheryl that had her seeing stars. 

“Fuck, more. Harder, fuck me harder.” Cheryl moaned. With that Toni entered her with a third finger, stretching her pussy just right. “Oh, fuck yes, TT.”

Toni could hear how wet Cheryl was as she fucked her as hard as possible. It wasn’t long until the redhead was screaming and squirming through her orgasm. “Oh fuck, my fucking god, fuck.” Soon Cheryl’s body went slack and she wrapped her arms around her girlfriend’s neck and rested her head on her shoulder panting.

Slowly Toni removed her fingers and lifted them to her mouth, cleaning them quickly. After a moment or two, Cheryl had gained some composure and Toni set her back down on her feet carefully. 

“Is it like that with everyone?” Cheryl asked.

“No,” Toni replied simply. 

“I would love for you to fuck me like that with a strap-on,” Cheryl whispered into Toni’s ear.

Toni smirked at the thought, “Come on we should probably get out of here, you feel like going for a ride?” 

“Yeah, lets do it baby.” Cheryl replied eagerly, with the cutest grin on her face.

 

Another week had passed and the girls were finding it harder and harder to keep their relationship a secret. It became more difficult to pass each other and not make eye contact. 

It was Thursday night and Toni was out at work, Cheryl was waiting for her back at her trailer as her uncle was away for a couple of days. The Serpent was meant to be home an hour ago and Cheryl began to worry, she had left her several messages but none had been replied to. 

Another 10 agonizing minutes and Toni stumbled through the door of the trailer holding her face, her knuckles covered in blood. Cheryl shot up and ran over to her girlfriend.

“What the fuck happened to you?” Cheryl screeched, her eyes filling with water.

“Hey it’s okay,” Toni hushed as she held her hand up to Cheryl’s face to comfort her. “I just had a run-in with a rival gang. It looks worse than it is I promise.”

Toni dragged a crying Cheryl to the bathroom and quickly rinsed her face to show the redhead that most of the blood wasn’t hers. “Look at me, see it wasn’t all my blood.” Toni quickly said in panic.

Cheryl grabbed Toni’s face and inspected it, then burst into even more violent sobs pulling Toni as close as possible. “Hey, its okay baby, it's okay.” Toni hummed, trying to soothe the Vixen.

“I hate it; I don’t like it when you are hurt I get so scared. I thought my mother had found out and she had hurt you and then.” Cheryl’s rambling was cut short by Toni’s lips pressing against hers.

“Nothing bad is going to happen, I promise.” The last two words hung in the air for a while, Cheryl repeating them in her head like a mantra.  
Soon the redhead had calmed completely and the two girls wandered over to the sofa and snuggled up to watch some Netflix. Cheryl was extra clingy after Toni came home covered in blood.

 

It was around midnight and both girls decided to head to bed. Cheryl stood in the bathroom fully naked, Toni stood leaning against the door frame admiring the view. She walked over and wrapped her arms around the taller girl’s slim waist, placing a kiss on her shoulder. Cheryl smiled lovingly and spun around in her arms to face her girlfriend. 

“You are so beautiful,” Toni said softly. They were both head over heels in love with each other, although they hadn’t said it yet the feeling with most definitely there.

Cheryl placed a soft kiss on Toni’s lips, it was so soft the serpent felt her heart drop. 

“I have a present for you.” Toni was beaming with excitement and it rubbed off on Cheryl who was now dying to know what this present was.

Toni walked Cheryl back into the bedroom and sat her down on the bed telling her to wait. When she returned she was naked except for a baby pink strap-on with black leather straps. “You said you would love for me to fuck you with a strap-on, and I would quite like that too if you’re still into it?”

Cheryl was most definitely still into it, in fact, she was even more into it seeing the Serpent wearing it. Her stomach dropped through the floor with arousal as she squeezed her thighs together tightly. 

Toni kneeled down at the edge of the bed and pulled Cheryl’s hips so that she was perched on the edge. The Serpent then lowered her mouth and began circling the redhead’s clit never fully making contact. The Vixen squirmed and rolled her hips desperately trying to find some friction. Eventually, even Toni was over the teasing and she wrapped her lips around Chery’s clit and began to suck gently, flicking her tongue over and over again. 

“I’m close,” Cheryl panted and Toni lifted her head standing quickly. 

“On your knees,” Toni demanded, gesturing to the floor. Cheryl sunk down resting her hands on the tanned thighs in front of her. “You’re going to get my cock nice and wet for you baby. Do you understand?” 

“Yes, daddy,” Cheryl replied in the cutest most innocent voice she could muster up. 

The redhead wrapped her hand around the base of the dildo then dragged her tongue from the bottom to the tip of it, never taking her eyes off of Toni’s. She then wrapped her lips around the tip and sucked on it, releasing it with a pop. The Serpent’s wetness was dripping down her thighs at the sight of her girlfriend giving her a blowjob. Soon Cheryl was pulling the dildo into the back of her throat. Toni grabbed a handful of red hair and began to thrust, Cheryl moaning around the strap-on. Eventually, Cheryl was gagging and Toni released the red hair. 

“On all fours baby.” Toni ordered. The redhead did so immediately, not wanting to find out what would happen if she didn’t. 

Toni then placed the head of the dildo at Cheryl’s entrance teasing her. She slowly slid inside her with ease. Cheryl was drenched, turns out she liked choking on the dildo as much as Toni enjoyed watching. 

The Vixen whimpered as the dildo hit a whole new depth that fingers couldn’t reach. The Serpent then began thrusting, slowly at first but quickly picking up the pace, spanking Cheryl’s ass ever so often. 

“Fuck me harder daddy, I want you to cum inside me.” Cheryl moaned, as she fell to her elbows. Toni was embarrassingly close already, the strap of the strap on rubbing on her clit. The girls moaned and groaned in unison both getting louder and louder with every thrust. Cheryl reached a hand back and dug her nails deep into Toni’s thigh, her ass bouncing off her hips relentlessly.

“I need you to cum for me like a good girl baby.” Toni hissed through her gritted teeth, desperate to hold back her orgasm. Just like that Cheryl was digging her nails in even harder to Toni’s thigh shouting various swears and letters, full words to hard to form in this state of ecstasy. Toni had also reached a whole new high, her cum squirting everywhere. 

The girls flopped on the bed both breathless and truly spent. 

“How is it that every time is better than the last, when will it hit its peak?” Cheryl asked in between heavy breaths.

“I have no idea, I thought it already had!” Toni replied laughing.


	5. Out.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toni, Sweet Pea, and Reggie end up in a fight and Toni is chucked to the floor. Cheryl runs to her aid resulting in people finding out they are together. They try something new in the bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really need inspiration at the minute to write. Help. 
> 
> Leave me asks about anything on my Tumblr @xxx-xxxhotdog

Toni and Sweet Pea were heading to their first class of the day, talking about the fight that she had gotten into a week back with their rival gang, the Ghoulies. The halls of the school were relatively buzzing with people but it wasn’t hugely packed, that was until Reggie and his mutts descended from the gym. Reggie pushed past Toni, almost pushing her over. 

“Out the way you fucking dyke!” Reggie shouted, his goons laughing and egging him on. 

“What the fuck did you just say?” Sweet Pea snarled, moving closer to the captain. Toni stepping in front of him, trying to get them both to leave it, as they would all get into trouble. But that wasn’t how Reggie liked to play. He loved a fight and that was what he was going to get.

“I called her a dirty. Fucking. dyke!” Reggie repeated patronizingly slow, taking a step closer to Sweet Pea with each word until they were incredibly close.

With that Sweet Pea lunged forwards and punched Reggie square on the nose, busting it instantly. As Reggie swung to throw a punch back, Sweet Pea ducked and the punch hit Toni in her jaw. She fell to the floor, her lip pouring with blood.

“Toni, are you okay?” Sweet Pea asked, worried. 

“Yeah, I’m fine.” She replied, wincing and wiping the blood from her lip, well as fine as she could that was.

“I am going to fucking kill you!” Sweet Pea growled, and with that Reggie took the serpent to the floor both boys thrashing and throwing punch after punch while Toni tried to pull them apart. Once again she was knocked to the floor this time by an elbow.

Cheryl came strutting down the corridor followed by Betty and Veronica. “Is that Toni?” She asked panicked. 

“Yeah, I think so.” Veronica said, “Why does she always have to fight? Must be a scum thing.” But before she could get an answer Cheryl was gone. She sprinted towards her girlfriend and dropped to her knees.

“TT baby, are you okay?” She yelped, tears springing to her eyes. 

“It’s okay Cherry I’m fine, don’t cry baby,” Toni said in a soothing voice desperately trying to remove the blood from her face while soothing her girlfriend.

Hearing this the fight soon broke up and everyone was looked at Cheryl Blossom the HBIC of Riverdale High, on her knees crying calling a Serpent ‘babe’. Cheryl didn’t even care that people knew, she was filled with anger to the brim and that anger was directed at Reggie.

She stood helping Toni to her feet, then turned to Reggie. “What the fuck were you thinking, you dumb oaf?” She shouted jabbing her finger into his chest. “I swear to god you so much as look at her wrong again I will end you!” She was almost shaking with anger; she wouldn’t let anyone take someone she loved away from her ever again.

With that Cheryl grabbed Toni’s hand and helped her to the toilets to clean her up yet again, leaving everyone standing gobsmacked in the corridor.

Cheryl pulled out the same pack of cotton pads she used the first time she cleaned the Serpent up after being in her first fight with Reggie Mantle. 

“I hate him, I will make him pay don’t worry, TT.” Cheryl sniffled, pulling herself together.

“No, Cheryl just leave it. That’s what Sweet Pea was doing and look at me now.” Toni sighed and Cheryl began to clean up the blood coming from her lip. 

“There, all better baby,” Cheryl leaned in a placed a gentle kiss onto her girlfriend’s cheek.

“So, what now?” Toni asked, a concerned look on her face. Cheryl paused for a moment trying to figure out herself what happens now everyone knows. 

She turned to Toni, “You promised nothing bad would happen, I trust you.” Cheryl gave her a week smile and the Serpent reached out to wrap her arms around her girlfriend.

 

Once cleaned up the girls headed to the lounge where all eyes were on them. Cheryl grabbed Toni’s hand and dragged her over to a sofa chair in the corner of the room where Toni sat down, Cheryl then climbing on top. They ignored everyone that was there, it was like they were the only two in the room. All Cheryl cared about was Toni and vice versa.

“Are you okay?” The serpent asked, her brow furrowed. 

Cheryl reached her hand out and placed it on Toni’s cheek. “I am perfect, TT.” She then placed a careful kiss onto her bust lip.

“So, this is why you have been acting so weird lately.” Veronica smiled a friendly and genuine smile. “Are you two like a thing?”

Cheryl rolled her eyes before turning, knowing it was a matter of time before she had to answer questions.

Toni looked to Cheryl, she wasn’t going to answer as it was up to Cheryl how she chose to come out. It was quite obvious though. “Yes, is that a problem?” Cheryl snapped.

Veronica stepped back and raised her eyebrows in shock, “No, no of course not Cheryl, I am happy for you. I am just surprised you didn’t tell me.”

“I didn’t realize I had to run it past you first Veronica,” Cheryl snarled with the fakest smile you have ever seen.

Veronica held up her hands in surrender, “Whoa, hey its cool. I am really happy you are happy Cheryl.” She quickly retreated back to the sofa where her friends were sitting waiting for the gossip. 

Cheryl rolled her eyes and turned back to Toni, her whole exterior crumbling instantly and become soft. “You, are so hot right now.” The serpent said in a low sensual voice.

“Tell me something I don’t know.” Cheryl quipped before planting a final kiss on her girlfriend’s lips and standing to leave. “I have cheer practice again tonight; will I see you afterward?”

“Yeah, I will see you after.” Toni smiled softly. She watched Cheryl walk away, her hips swaying before she turned to give her girlfriend a cheeky wink. She knew Toni would be watching.

 

Later after cheer practice, Toni was waiting outside her truck, scrolling through twitter. She caught a glimpse of red and immediately her head snapped up, away from her phone. Cheryl was still wearing her cheer uniform and was flushed and sweaty. The redhead strutted straight towards her girlfriend, she looked up from her own phone and made eye contact with Toni. Her face instantly lit up. She skipped cheerfully toward the serpent and planted a sweet kiss to her lips while wrapping her hands around Toni’s neck. Once the kiss was over, both girls looked at each other with huge grins plastered on their faces. It was strange to show such a public display of affection. 

“Hey, baby.” Cheryl greeted sweetly in a voice that would only ever be heard by her girlfriend. 

“Hey yourself bombshell!” Toni replied, still reeling from the kiss.

Toni opened the passenger door to her truck and allowed Cheryl to climb in. Once both inside the serpent asked, “Where to ma’am?” in a terrible English accent. Cheryl giggled making Toni’s heart melt. 

“My place, my parents are away for the weekend. You could stay. If you wanted to of course?” Cheryl looked at Toni hopefully, she hated being alone and all she wanted was her girlfriend to cuddle her in bed. 

“Of course baby!” The serpent placed her hand onto Cheryl’s thigh and soon they were headed towards Thistle house. 

 

“So, you get any grief off anyone else? If you did I will kill them, if that’s what you want?” Toni asked, her jaw tightening by the second. 

Toni was lounging on Cheryl’s bed as the redhead sat at her desk finishing some homework. 

“You don’t need to kill anyone! All the vixens were actually pretty supportive, especially Veronica, I get a gay vibe from her. Its Reggie that will be the problem but I am sure we can handle him, together.” Cheryl hadn’t even looked up from her book until after she had finished speaking, when she noticed Toni was now sat on the edge of her bed, her fists clenched and her jaw tight. “Hey,” Cheryl cooed as she stood from her desk to walk over to her girlfriend. “Ignore what he said to you, he is an idiot!”

Toni shook her head, her jaw and fists loosening slightly as the redhead placed a hand to the serpent’s thigh while knelt down in front of her, looking up. “It's not what he says to me, I can listen to him call me anything, but you...” Toni looked flustered and shook her head. “If he said those things to you, I don’t know what I would do Cheryl.”

The redhead lifted her hand to her girlfriend’s cheek and moved her face to look into her eyes. “I know you, and I know you want to protect me, but hurting him like that will only mean you will get kicked out, then who will look after me huh?” 

Cheryl smiled softly and it was infectious, causing Toni to followed suit. “I have something that could take your mind off all of this if you are interested.” Cheryl’s voices had turned sultry and she raised an eyebrow in question. 

“Oh really, and what would that be Miss Blossom?” The serpent replied. 

Cheryl’s hands began to move their way further and further up Toni’s thighs as she stood and moved to straddle her girlfriend. She began to walk her fingers up the serpent’s chest before pushing the leather jacket from her shoulders. 

“Well, I have been thinking,” She started, bringing her hands to her own shirt and lifting it slowly before discarding it on the floor. “there's something I have always wanted to try.”

Toni raised an eyebrow as her eyes hungrily looked Cheryl up and down in her lap. She moved her hands to the back to her girlfriend’s ass and squeezed slightly earning a whimper. “And what is this thing you’re wanting to try?”

Cheryl blushed a little, not sure how to answer the question, she knew what she wanted but wasn’t sure how to word it. She leaned into Toni’s ear and whispered, “I want to try, scissoring. I think it would be so hot to feel your pussy grind on mine.” She leaned back and looked the serpent dead in her now jet black eyes. 

Toni swiftly grabbed the girl by the hips and flipped them over so she was on top. She stood back and quickly removed her clothing until she was completely naked. Cheryl’s eyes raked from Toni’s eyes all the way down to her feet biting her lip. “You’re so beautiful, TT.” She whispered, causing the serpent to flash her million-dollar smile.

The shorter girl then leaned forwards and began to remove Cheryl’s remaining clothing, leaving kisses on each new expanse of skin and she goes. When Toni removed the redhead’s bra, she wrapped her lips around her nipples and flicked her tongue across one at a time. When she scraped her teeth over the hardened buds, Cheryl’s hands flew into her hair, pulling her in as close as she could to her chest. 

Toni kissed her way up to Cheryl’s lips to give her one final kiss before asking, “You ready baby girl?” The redhead nodded, her ability to speak already out the window. “You want to be on top or me?” Toni questioned. 

“You please, I have no idea what I am doing!” Cheryl said, her face going red with embarrassment at her inexperience. 

“Hey,” Toni soothed in her softest voice, “It’s okay, I have only done this once and the girl I was with was not very flexible let’s put it that way.” Both girls relaxed a little and laughed together.

The serpent pushed Cheryl further onto the bed and then lifted her left leg up so she could put her own leg underneath, while her other leg was over the top of the redheads. They were centimeters away from each other. Toni gave her girlfriend a sweet look, asking if she was sure and ready. Cheryl nodded and the girl on top lowered herself down so their centers were touching.

Both girls let out whimpers and sighs, finally getting some friction. “You are so wet for me baby girl.” Toni gasped.

Cheryl started to move her hips panting and lifting her hands to Toni’s waist encouraging her to move. “Someone is eager. That feel good baby?” 

The redhead nodded frantically, “Yes, it feels so fucking good. Now move!” Cheryl used her bratty little girl voice, demanding to get what she wants and when she wants it. But this was Toni she was speaking to, and she wouldn’t stand for it. The serpent lifted slightly so that the friction was gone and Cheryl’s eyes snapped open and her head shot up, “Wha-“

The serpent leaned down, a stern look on her face. She grabbed the redhead’s face in one hand and looked into her eyes. “You don’t talk to me like that, I’m in charge, understood?” Toni raised her eyebrow waiting for a response as Cheryl was frozen in shock. She shook her head slowly. She strangely really liked being told off by Toni, she almost asked to be spanked. “I want an answer and apology.” Toni snapped. 

“No, I shouldn’t talk to you like that daddy. I am really sorry; it just feels so good.” Cheryl whimpered desperately. 

Toni let go of her face as she smirked, “Good girl. Now ask nicely for what you want.”

“I need you to move please, I really really need it. I need you to make me cum on your pussy please daddy.” The redhead batted her eyelids as she spoke sweetly. 

Toni couldn’t play this game any longer. Her cum was dripping down onto her girlfriend’s pussy she was so wet. She lowered herself once again and this time she moved. It felt nothing like the first time she had tried this, this time it was amazing. The feeling of Cheryl’s clit grinding against hers was almost too much. 

Soon enough both girls were moaning louder and louder with each stroke. Toni was practically growling while digging her blunt nails into her girlfriends left leg she was holding. Cheryl was doing the same, her fingers grabbing handfuls of the other girl's hips, desperately trying to keep her moving. 

Toni’s movements started to become sloppy and Cheryl knew she was close. She shifted her hips a little and threw her head back moaning louder still. 

“Baby I need you to be a good girl and cum for me okay?” Toni growled. Cheryl obliged and screamed through her release with a string of curse words and letters, sputtering anything that she could manage. Toni threw her head back and her hips jolted over and over again as she worked through her own release. Soon the serpent flopped down beside her girlfriend desperate to catch her breath.

After a moment or two, Cheryl turned onto her side to face the shorter girl. “So, was that better than when you first tried it?” 

Toni just laughed and nodded still breathless. 

The redhead moved to rub her girlfriend’s thighs, massaging them after their strenuous workout. 

“So since we're not hiding anymore, would you maybe want to go on a date with me, Cheryl Marjory Blossom?” Toni grinned, her eyes closed enjoying her leg rub. 

“I would love nothing more TT.”


End file.
